


Promise

by Anilove



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, also fail title, and despaiiir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilove/pseuds/Anilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's was a peaceful moment, overall. </p>
<p>And both of them cherished it.</p>
<p>(In which words are exchanged, and a promise is made.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna write some more crack/rare ships one-shots, since I have exams. BUT FEAR NOT. THERE ARE ONLY THREE DAYS LEFT TILL THE EXAMS END

It's quiet. That's the first thing he noticed when he closes the door. He walked slowly, wondering why it was so, so quiet. _She_ is either not home, or _she_ is trying to pull a prank on him.

He doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. His heart almost stopped when he felt someone jump on his back, clinging to him- and he damn knew who it was.

"Nagito-chan~! Welcome back!!"

Ibuki snuggled onto Komaeda's back, humming cheerily. He sighed a sigh of relief, trying to calm down his beating heart from the surprise. "You scared me, Mioda-san."

She puffed her cheeks, "Nagito-chan is too cautious! Ibuki knows what Ibuki is doing." He half-heartedly listened to her ramblings as he went to the kitchen with the musician still clinging onto his back.

"-and that's why- Oh, what are we having for dinner? Ibuki's starving!"

"Hm..I was thinking something like pasta, if that's alright."

Ibuki let go of Komaeda, smirking, "Let Ibuki help you! Ibuki knows you kind of suck at cooking, even though you definitely got better these days!"

He chuckled, even though she was right. He took one of the recipe books stacked on the counter while she prepared the possible ingredients that were going to be used.

It's was a peaceful moment, overall.

And both of them cherished it.

\--

The apartment room they live in isn't really spacious, but it's not too cramped either. It was in fact, comfortable. There is only one bedroom with two beds, though. But nevertheless, it was a nice room.

A nice home, you could say.

Komaeda came out of the bathroom, already dressed in his night clothing and a towel draped over his shoulders. He sat down on his bed, placing the towel next to him, and waited as he heard footsteps becoming louder with each step.

"Nagito-chan! Guess what-?!" Ibuki lunged onto his bed, the mattress bouncing from the impact. "What?", he simply answered, but not in a rude manner, of course. She looked at him with a bright smile, "In a few days, I'm going to go overseas for my next recording!"

Komaeda's heart sunk. Not from the news, rather, he knew what she was going to ask.

"No", the word came out of his mouth almost automatically. Ibuki's excited expression morphed into confusion immediately. "..Eh?"

"..Mioda-san, you're going to ask me whether I want to come along with you, aren't you?"

"That's.."

"We've talked about his- I _told_ you about this", he kept frowning, and he couldn't bear to look at her in the face. "..I don't want to ruin it..That's why..."

"Are you _really_ okay with this, Nagito-chan?"

He slowly looked at her, "Huh?"

Ibuki stared at him with a serious look, "You also told me that it doesn't matter if you're with me or not. Would you rather be there to witness it or never hear of Mioda Ibuki ever again?"

"That's..." He looked down to his feet, unable to come up with a good answer. Komaeda felt a pair of arms slowly pulling him into an embrace.

"..Hey, Ibuki doesn't care. I mean, our lives have always been preeeety crazy", she snuggled into his neck once again.

"If Nagito-chan's luck is really scary, then I want to be there to witness and **feel** it. Show me something absolutely crazy and amazing!"

Komaeda almost couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he looked at her.

"Mioda-san..Do you have any idea of what you're saying?" She puffed her cheeks and huffed, "Geez..Of course I do! Nagito-chan is too hard on himself..

Besides, you promised to never leave Ibuki. That's why you have to keep that promise!"

"....."

Ibuki's lips slowly curved into a smile,

"I will **never** leave Nagito-chan..I won't leave you. And if Ibuki does, then Ibuki will make sure to go out with a bang-! Like that!!" She made explosion gestures with her arms, before sliding them back over Komaeda's torso.

"-....And Ibuki will make sure that you'll **_never regret_** it, it's a promise! And since Ibuki's promising, there's no doubt it will never be broken!!"

He was at a loss of words, even though she kept smiling.

"I love Nagito-chan, so I'll never leave you."

Komaeda slowly snuggled against her, and they spent the rest of the night in silence. Even though no words were exchanged, both of them knew his answer.

They didn't find any problem at all the next morning when they woke up on Komaeda's bed.

\- - - - * - - - -

_Hey, how are you?_

_I'm doing perfectly fine- well, not perfectly._

_It's been a while..hasn't it?_

_Hey-_

He sighed. He just couldn't write the message in his head, even though there isn't any point in doing it. His pale and bony arm stretched out to grab the photo frame on the counter next to his bed. Well, not _his_ bed, he doesn't own it. He doesn't own anything in this white, white room.

He stared at the people in the photo- a happy smiling girl clinging onto her boyfriend. There were the words "The Best Trip Ever!" written by marker on the said photo.

He traced the photo with his finger,

"...Yeah..I'll see you soon."

**Author's Note:**

> eVERYTHING I WRITE WILL ALWAYS TURN OUT SAD. I'M PLANNING TO DO HANAMURA/KOMAEDA NEXT WHICH IS DEFINITELY GOING TO BE MORE HAPPIER THAN THIS.


End file.
